The James H. Quillen College of Medicine at East Tennessee State University was founded in 1974. Building 119 (105,000 sq ft) was completed in 1983 and was originally constructed for research and teaching. Today, this building is used for research and houses the research programs of 2 basic science and 5 clinical departments. These departments are actively engaged in NIH-funded research in several areas, including neuroscience, infectious disease, and cardiovascular disease. Building 119 also houses the animal facility that serves the Health Sciences campus. The overall goal of this proposal is to correct infrastructure deficiencies and major fixed equipment failures in Building 119 to meet the existing needs of NIH-funded research activities and to facilitate expansion of research at the College of Medicine through enhanced productivity of existing scientists and recruitment of new researchers. The specific aims of the grant are to (1) replace aged and failing mechanical systems, (2) to upgrade an existing but inadequate electrical system, (3) to renovate 28 laboratories that currently have only sparse cabinetry or shelving, (4) to upgrade inadequate, failing or failed fixed equipment, and (5) to renovate laboratory space for research that requires specific environmental controls, such as for microscopy, tissue culture, and the animal facility. The renovations proposed herein are widespread throughout Building 119, reflecting a broad and urgent need for upgrading an aged research infrastructure. The proposed renovations will greatly improve the work environment, improve energy efficiency, improve safety, provide more suitable workspaces, and thereby directly facilitate current and future research. The improved laboratory conditions will provide for expansion of research programs across several medical school departments. Benefit will be extended to other Health Science researchers (e.g. College of Pharmacy) that house animals in the 119 animal facility.